merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Episode Review: Another's Sorrow
This episode was INTENSE!!!! I really liked it. Here it goes: Well, Odin conquers Nemeth and Mithian and Rodor are brought to him. Morgana appears and makes a deal with him, and so she (as Hilda) and Mithian visit Camelot. It is revealed that Morgana's ageing spell is quite different from Merlin's. She uses no potion and creates it all herself, and it looks like quite the painful procedure (it kinda reminds me of Morgan from the show "Camelot", she was the same whenever under a shapeshifting spell). The good thing is, Morgana now is a shapeshifter, which she also was in the legends! Yay for minor legend accuracy! Anyway, the part that I didn't like: Gwen asking Arthur why he intends to help Mithian. It may be just me, but didn't she actually look kinda jealous? It's obviouss that Arthur helped her as a friend, and as an ally, she had no reasons for not wanting to help Mithian. The other part I didn't like: Morgana losing the keys to Mithian. You are not a dumb guard of Camelot! You are an epic witch! :D Anyway, soon Arthur and his men, along with Merlin, Gaius, Mithian and MorganaHilda, head to "save" Mithian's father. In the beginning, I was like "what the hell, they've never dragged the old man along with them, what's wrong with them" but then I was like "Oh, his use for this episode is to heal Merlin, ok...". Well, Mithian makes desperate attempts to reveal Morgana's true face all the time, but she thwarts them all, one by one. Only once she manages to inform Merlin, but Morgana uses a new spell that...made Merlin run out of oxygen and faint? Something like this. The real question is...WHY DON'T YOU KILL HIM, WOMAN? Let's continue. Arthur and his men (except from Gwaine who stayed with Merlin) arrive, and realise the trap. Arthur feels betrayed by Mithian, but as Morgana reveals herself, he looks twice as hurt. He should've been expecting it though. Anyway, to cut a long story short, Merlin arrives, saves everyone, leaves Morgana in a collapsing cave, and...to the interesting part! The Arthur vs Odin confrontation!!! The two swordfight, and Arthur wins. He tells Odin that enough blood has been spilled. Odin says Arthur killed his son, and Arthur said Odin killed his father. Although there is mutual doubt at first, in the end they agree to live in peace... Mithian and Rodor get their kingdom back, Arthur and Gwen hang out together, and everyone lived happily ever after... But the episode ended in a dark note. Merlin says Morgana's powers keep growing and growing, and fears the extent of her powers in the future. A nice way to end an episode coming out of a fairy tale, concerning the story until then. Also, kudos to It's Good to be the Queen for realising before the episode aired that the whole damsel in distress stuff about Mithian was an act! What did you think about the episode? It was EPIC!!!AWESOME!!!MAGNIFICENT!!!INTENSE!!! It was fairly good. Mediocre. Baaaad. Producers really need some fresh ideas. That's it from me this week. See ya all! 20:20,10/27/2012 Some questions to ponder on... ' *'Where was Mordred? 'Mordred is without a doubt a new face amongst the Knights of Camelot. But why was he left behind during this mission? It would make sense if it was because he is a new knight, but then again, there were some other new faces amongst the Knights we have never seen before! *'Why didn't anyone recognize Morgana? Not only was her face clearly recognizable, but also there was something recognizable about her voice as well. Of all people, at least Arthur and Merlin should have both realised it was Morgana soon enough. Arthur knows her very well because she has lived beside her for many years, and Merlin should have recognized her because he said "Thank you, Merlin" to him, which she used to say a lot back when they both lived in Camelot. *'Why was Guinevere acting a little jealous?' Guinevere definitely did not like how the things were going in this episode. But what makes things even weirder is that she has absolutely no reason to feel like that, as Mithian has never been more than a friend to Arthur. Arthur decided not to marry her because of Gwen - isn't this proof enough of who he loves? *'Why did Morgana not kill Merlin when she had the chance?' Merlin was not far from dying in this episode. Morgana was about to kill him, but heard that Arthur is nearby and stopped. But isn't Arthur a lot more weaker than Morgana is? She really has no reason to fear him, or his knights (since she easily defeated 4 knights in the Darkest Hour), so why did she stop? *'Why has Morgana suddenly forgotten about Emrys?' She was searching for him for the whole of Series 4! Why has she suddenly forgotten about him? He is after all his destiny and his doom - the one who will stop her. I wouldn't be able to sleep well at night knowing that such an enemy is out there, so why is she so peaceful? *'Why does Arthur keep trusting everyone so blindly?' Yes, Arthur is supposed to be betrayed by Mordred in the end, but what does not make sense to me is why does he keep trusting people who end up betraying him? This episode was yet another classic example of that. This is getting old really fast. Why are they making Arthur so stupid: he is supposed to be the greatest King ever after all! 20:47, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts